


Useless

by Bellarke_Stories



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Detective!Bellamy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everything is okay.” Bellamy says, not taking his eyes from the knife against his wife’s skin. “He won’t hurt. He wants to hurt me, Clarke. Not you.” he doesn’t know for who he says this. Hopefully, for Clarke not to be worried? For himself because he needs to believe that his wife and their unborn child will not get harm because of his previous life? Or for Cage, hoping he will realize he is the one who want dead and not his wife? </p><p>“Welcome home, agent Blake.” Cage says instead, stroking Clarke hair with the hand that holds the gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Bellamy was a undercover FBI agent who put drug lord Cage Wallace away the biggest drug bust in history. Bellamy isretired from undercover ops settled down with his wife Clarke Griffin expecting a child in 8 months. He escapes prison wants revenge on Agent Blake for ruining his life and for his father's death killed during the drug raid. he's using Bellamy’s biggest weakness Clarke. Coming home from work to see Cage holding his wife hostage was not a thing he expected happening that day or ever.

Bellamy had another easy day. It’s Monday so people don’t actually have a lot of time to pass by his bookstore. Only some students came to find some books about Greek History and an old lady to return her book. 

He is almost home in the elevator of his building when his phone rings. Taking it out of his pocket, he takes a quick look at the name before he answers it. 

“Hey, Kane! Long time not talk.” He says and opens the elevator door, stepping inside and press the button to get to the 4th floor. 

“Bellamy. Are you okay?” Kane, his friend and boss from his previous life asks. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Is everything okay?” He asks then, worry building inside him. He didn’t call since he left his job. Why now? 

“Actually, it’s not.” Kane says as the elevator reaches the 4th floor. 

“What do you mean?” Bellamy opens the door and takes his keys out, heading for his apartment door on the end of the hallway. 

“Cage Wallace, he escaped from prison.” his ex-boss explains, “We don’t know where he is right now. We are sending a team to your house. We believe he will come after you-” 

“Because I was the one who put him in jail.” Bellamy realizes and makes a run for the rest of the hallway to reach the door. When he opens it, he didn’t expect to see this. 

Cage Wallace is standing in his living room, behind the dinner table and Clarke is sitting on a chair right in front of him. He stops breathing when his eyes fall on the gun his has in one hand and the knife he holds against Clarke’s throat. 

“Close it.” the drug dealer tells him coldly, gesturing with the gun pointing towards him. 

Kane must have hear it too, because Bellamy hears him shouting at his team to get to them as he slowly lowers his phone and throw it away. 

As he does so, his eyes find Clarke and he holds them. He can see the fear in her blue eyes. This can’t be happening. 

“Everything is okay.” Bellamy says, not taking his eyes from the knife against his wife’s skin. “He won’t hurt. He wants to hurt me, Clarke. Not you.” he doesn’t know for who he says this. Hopefully, for Clarke not to be worried? For himself because he needs to believe that his wife and their unborn child will not get harm because of his previous life? Or for Cage, hoping he will realize he is the one who want dead and not his wife? 

“Welcome home, agent Blake.” Cage says instead, stroking Clarke hair with the hand that holds the gun. 

“Let her go, Cage.” Bellamy threatens, “She has nothing to do with what happened between us five years ago.” 

Cage laughs and Clarke closes her eyes, trying to control her breathing under his tight hold on her shoulder. Now his gun is also in her view. “You know Blake, the therapist and the doctors for the last five years were telling me to get over the past. To leave the drugs behind and start a new life.” he states, his hand still on Clarke shoulder as he strokes the edge of his gun against Clarke’s cheek. 

“And believe me, I tried! I tried really hard but I couldn’t. You know why?” he pauses, waiting for Bellamy to say something and when he doesn’t he continues, “Because, to get over my past I had to get over my father’s death.” another pause but this time he turns to down to Clarke. 

“Do you know how my father died, Clarke?” he asks, bending down to whisper next to her ears.

Clarke swallows and shuts her eyes close, trying to block every bit of Cage sense next to her. When she doesn’t say anything, Cage grabs a fist of her hair and bend her head back, exposing more of her neck. “Do you?!” he shouts and Clarke shook her head, eyes shut with tears on their corner. 

Cage smirks at her and then looks to Bellamy. “Do you even know about your husband's previous life?” 

Bellamy’s eyes lock with Cage’s and shook his head, “She knows the basics. But unlike you, I have put that life in the past. She has nothing to do with that part of my life, Cage. I didn’t even know her back then.” Bellamy explains, taking a small step closer to them. 

“Of course, you left the dark part of that life out of your summary, didn’t you Blake?” Cage laughs again and let go of Clarke’s hair. A small cry escapes her lips as she brings her head up again. “Who would have fall for a man that killed a man and made his child hear everything?” it’s not a question. 

Clarke, who closed her eyes, is still able to keep herself calm. She has to for their baby. “Do you still love him, Clarke?” Cage asks next, knife still on her neck. 

She doesn’t waste time to answer, “Yes.” and she means it. And she needs Bellamy to know that no matter what happened and what he had to do as a detective and no matter what is going to happen to them today she will always love him.

Cage hypocritically laughs once again, “Of course you love him. He is the father of your baby. You can’t raise a child alone.” 

“No. You’re wrong. Bellamy is-” 

“Shut up!” Cage shouts and both Bellamy and Clarke hold their breath as his hand around her neck and holding the knife starts to trample. 

“That’s enough, Cage!” Bellamy shouts too, “You are here to take revenge for your father’s death. Then do it. I’m here. I’m unarmed. Let her go and kill me. No one can stop you.” 

“You don’t understand, Blake. I don’t want to kill you.” Cage says instead, “I want you to feel how I felt. That’s the only way I can get over my past.” 

Bellamy stares at him with eyes wide open. “You don’t have to do this, Cage. Please.” Bellamy begs. His eyes find Clarke’s and she is crying. “I will help you run. I will send you somewhere safe if you let her go. You don’t have to hurt her.” 

“Yes, I have to.” he shouts. Grabbing her from her upper arm, Cage pushes Clarke to stand up. “Any last-” 

He never finishes his sentence. Clarke thrusts the back of her head backwards with force as he pushes her up and hits his chin and nose. Cage’s hold is loosening up and Clarke hits her elbow into his side, making him almost lose his balance and fall. Clarke pushes her self away from him, cutting a line on her throat with the knife Cage was holding and runs to Bellamy. 

“You bitch.” Cage curses and takes his now bloody hand away from his face, pointing the gun towards Clarke as she runs and press the trigger. 

Bellamy watches is horror as Clarke hit Cage twice and then freed herself, making a run towards him. He starts running towards her too and his eyes find Cage finger on the trigger and he runs even faster, throwing himself in front of her as he feels the pain of the bullet that hit him. He falls on the floor like a rag doll and the last thing he hears before he blacks out is Clarke’s crying of his name.

* * *

When Bellamy opens his eyes, he is in an almost all white room. He is so weak he can barely lift his head from the pillow. But when he does, he only finds Octavia’s head resting next to his bed. 

“Ta-via?” he manages to whisper and his sister jerks her head up to look at him. 

“Bellamy. Thank god, you’re awake.” she breathes out and stands up, taking his hand in one hand and with the other wipe the tears from her eyes.

Bellamy’s heart stops. Why is she crying? And where is Clarke? Why isn’t she here? “Clarke? Where is Clarke?” he asks, panic builds inside him ever second it passes and Octavia doesn’t answer him. 

“She is okay, Bellamy.” his sister promises but from the tone of her voice he can tell something is wrong. He tries to stand up from the bed, go find out himself but his sister pushes him down. “Calm down, Bell. She is okay. I promise. She is okay.” 

He doesn’t believe her again, he won’t believe her till his wife walks inside his room and he see her himself. “Where is she?” he asks again.

“The doctors took her to a room an hour ago.” Octavia finally admits and let go of his hand. 

Bellamy’s mind is running like wild. Doctors? Room? An hour ago? What is happening? Why is she in the hospital too? Octavia must have read his mind because she looks at him and takes his hand back to hers. 

“What do you remember?” she asks unsure to what else to say. 

Bellamy clears his throat and lock eyes with his sister, “It doesn’t matter, O! Where is Clarke? Something is wrong with Clarke and you’re not saying anything!” he shouts as loud as he can. 

“Bellamy…” Octavia stare at him too, “The bullet that hit you.” she pauses and with her so does Bellamy’s blood, “It went through your side and hit Clarke too. She-” 

“I want to see her!” Bellamy tries to push himself up again but Octavia keeps him down on the bed. His side is burning but he doesn’t care, “I want to see her, O! She can’t die! Let me go! I want-” 

“Bellamy, please, calm down and lay on your bed. You will rip off your stitches!” Octavia hardly manage to keep him down with both hands. “Clarke is okay, she is alive. She is out of danger now.” 

“Now? What does this mean?” he asks, tired of trying to sit up. 

“Bellamy…” he can hear the hurt in her voice. He doesn’t want to believe it. 

“The baby? It didn’t make it, did it?” he asks, his voice something above a whisper and he stares at the opposite wall.

“I’m sorry.” is all his sister whispers and his world came crashing down piece by piece. He closes his eyes, feeling his heart beating like he was running for hours. He tries to calm himself, think straight, before he does or say anything he will regret later. 

“I want to see her.” Bellamy says calmly and opens his eyes again. 

“Bellamy, she is safe. I promise you. I’m not lying, she is-” 

“I believe you, O.” Bellamy cuts her off, “I don’t want to see if you’re telling me the truth. I want- I need to tell her that it’s not her fault. I can-” 

“She is still sleeping, Bell. You should rest too and when she wakes up, Raven-” 

“Still sleeping? Why? Shouldn’t she have woken up till now?” he asks more panic settles inside him. How could he be so useless? He can't even take a bullet for the one he loves. 

“She was in surgery for nine hours, Bellamy. Give her some time.” the younger Blake explains. 

“Nine hours?” Bellamy asks shocked. “Who-” 

“Raven and Jasper are with her, now.” Octavia answers his unfinished question, “Raven, will text me as soon as Clarke wake up. So, please, rest till then.” his sister begs again. 

Bellamy nods, “I want to sleep.” he admits, “But-” 

“I will wake you up. If-” 

“Promise you will wake me up.”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
